1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cigarette holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new cigarette holding device for holding and dispensing a plurality of cigarettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cigarette holding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,918 describes a device that includes a lever positioned on a fulcrum for pushing a cigarette out of a housing. Another type of cigarette holding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,268 having a sleeve positioned within a housing wherein the each of the sleeve and housing having alignable apertures therein for the dispensing of cigarettes. Yet another cigarette holding device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,717 which includes a mechanism for holding cigarettes and lighting such before finally dispensing the lighted cigarette.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that efficiently holds and dispenses cigarettes. A dispensing assembly for the device should be inexpensive in its construction and preferably devoid of mechanical couplers which are prone to failure. It is also preferred that the device includes a compartment for holding a cigarette lighter.